Long Vacation
by zeetaf
Summary: Cool breeze, fresh water and brilliant castle do not help her when she got lost in the Sengoku era when the summer starts with her new status.
1. The series

**Long Vacation**

Summary: Cool breeze, fresh water and brilliant castle do not help her when she got lost in the Sengoku era when the summer starts with her new status.

**Chapter one: The series**

One day evening, there area many people walked and talked in a shrine in Tokyo. Some held a filter flame, a boom microphone, a theater spotlight or clapboard. A white two story house was building and just finished on the last week. A director sat on a chair to wait for the actors and actresses come in the scene.

A middle aged woman and a boy sat on a soft sofa in a bright living room in the house. Two workers set a coffee table and turned on TV and DVD player to play Korean series.

"Where are the girl and grandpa?" A director asked the costume.

"Kagome is in the bathroom and wait for the scene. But grandpa doesn't come yet. He said he is at the foot hill of the shrine."

"Good! Pei Pei…Pei Pei…Chen Pei Pei…Chen Po Long!"

"**WHAT'S THE FUCK YOU CALL ME, ZEETAF?!"**

"Tell him hurry up!"

"Take it's easy, ZeetaF. Just a little more patience, **YOU'RE JERK!**" Titi-Ning stroke her/his head with three millimeters stainless tray.

"Doesn't he come yet?" An actress name turned her nice face to see the group.

A bloody head director climbs up and sat him/herself on a chair. "In a minute, Kyoko-san"

"I'm sorry. I'm late."

"Hn" The director is quite out of patience on today but he/she cannot help. "Yeah! Sama-Ae-Jang, take the clapboard and we will start."

"Long Vacation, the series, take one Action!"

A middle aged woman sat on a soft sofa in a living in her house. A remote controller is in her soft hand and a small finger pressed on a bottom to choose her favorite channel. A fifteen years old girl wore a blue singlet and the small yellow chicks cotton short pants. She brushed her white teeth and washed her fine face. Many drops left on her face before they were removing by a soft yellow towel.

"Sis" A dark hair boy held his warm milk mug and stood at the bathroom's door.

"Yes?"

"When will you go back to that era?"

"Why?"

"I have a historical report is about Oda Nobunaga. And I want to attach the picture in my report too."

"So what"

"Can you take me the photos of the Sengoku people and towns?"

"Eh?"

"The report will send on the next month. It'll be good if you shoot the samurai photos too."

"So difficult"

The siblings reached a living room where their mother watched Korean series with grandpa who came back home on the last five minute ago. The old man took of the souvenirs from his bag and sent his daughter in law a pack of moist cake.

"Welcome back grandpa"

"Oh! Oh! Come on Kagome, Souta"

"What's that, mom?"

"Mimashita azuki bean paste with plenty of seeds"

The boy moved to her side and looked at the package. "A wild boar moist cake"

A sear hand of the man sent his grand daughter a paper box. "Iso Ara crackers"

"Wow! Thank you"

"And me, grandpa?"

"Don't worry, Souta" He picked up a red box. "Unagipie"

"That Senju is yours?"

"Hn"

"Will you share me?" The girl lifts a clear blue bottle up.

"You are just a teen."

"Alright" A nice girl glanced at her mother and the monitor she saw. "Korean series?"

"Yes and a homeless guy lives in a slum in a big town but he is smart and clever. He found the lead in a club that his friend works..."

"Thanks, mom. Such a soap opera"

"I know, my honey."

"He found a girl who is rich and kind but they hate each other at first met. One day he helped and old woman from an accident or something else. He just knew that old woman is a president of a big company and Bla bla bla. It cannot be real in my life and I dislike this kind of the series."

"Hey sis, where are you going?"

"Get bed" She turned around to see the boy. "Do you want to lie beside me, Souta?"

"No! No! But you don't tell me that when you will go there."

"I see. I'm sorry, Souta. I forgot it, tomorrow afternoon after class and Inuyasha will pick me up."

"How many shards you don't find yet?"

"Maybe seven or nine" A door is opening and a slander girl is going to get out of the room. "Good night"

"Good night, Kagome" A woman tuned to see her son and pat his head. "Don't forget my digital camera and put it in her bag, Souta?"

"Thanks, mom"

A dark hair boy got up and walked out of the room to the upstairs to pick her blue camera and put it in his sister backpack then he goes to his room to read a comic book.

'My report will be the best one that I ever have and everyone will admire me.'


	2. Lost

**Chapter two: Lost**

A skinny middle aged man hid him behind a big tree to gaze at a teenage girl in a group who wears a strange cloth and carries a big yellow bag on her small bag. He had been followed this group from a hill on the boundary of Sagami for two days. He wants to steal her bag but a half-breed boy is always with her and the group.

'Why does he follow us?' His white dog ears moved a little when a blue and black butterfly caught the tip but his golden eyes glanced at the tree is behind them.

"Inuyasha, hurry up!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

The group walked stopped at a stream is on the hillside is not far from ahead village but they lost the strength. Five cups of ramen is preparing by a girls before they were sending to everyone.

...

Three days later in a stormy day, a fox clings on the man's chest and a cat hides in her master hold while a girl walked behind a dog boy. They left the village in the noon to head to a target village in Kai. The rain pours down heavily and the wind starts blowing violently.

"Kagome, send me your bag and be careful for the rocks and the branches."

"How far we will arrive at the cave?"

"In a minute and I saw the cave is over there."

Prang!

"Weee!"

The lightning hit a high tree is near them. The separated tree and the branches are throwing all over the area. Some of them hit somebody were shot away from the group and slide along the mud down the hill while the other were hit by the branches were from the same tree.

An emaciated man walked along the river to way his home at the end of the river. His black eyes saw the particular object floats in the river. He will let them go but a big one captures his thought.

"That wench" A poor man rushed to the river and dragged them to the land.

"I'm so lucky" he put a big one over his shoulder and held a little one in his arm before walked away.

'They might make me a big money.'

* * *

In the noon at a slave market in a town

There is a cloud of people come here to sales, buy the slaves those they have or bid the new slaves. A girl was awaking by the water that was splashing by a green fat man.

"Wake up, wench! It's not the time to sleep."

"Ah!" A girl got up and looked around saw many girls are on her age or younger than her a bit sat in a wooden cell in a stall.

"Where is here?"

"A demon slave market" A blue-gray yukata girl answered her.

"Are you joking at me?"

The girl shook her black head and held her knees closed to her chest. "We were arrested by a demon that splashed you the water."

"I'm sorry. All of you are humans?"

"If you mean in this cell, yes. But another cell is demons"

Suddenly, the cell is opening up and a large green hand grabbed a girl arm to drag her up to a small wooden stage. "Come on!"

A school girl just looked the misfortune girl is younger than her and the demon. The girl trembled with fear among the demons who stared at her to check the goods.

A blue hair demon walked along the street to find a new slave to replace the old one who resigned from the castle on the last week to start her new life.

'What should I do if I buy a demon? He might get me a problem or should I buy a human but they are smell and dirt.'

The blue hair man stopped at a sweets stall in the slave market to buy some tea. The weather is hot even though the rain fell on yesterday.

'It's damn hot. What will I do? Ibu-san will mad at me if I cannot buy a new one.'

"Don't touch me!"

"Hn?" He turned around to see the woman who shouted in the market. A raven hair girl in a strange suit pushed the green merchant away but the large hand gripped her small arm tightly.

"Shut up human and stop struggle."

"I'm not the goods for sales and let me go!"

"She is a strong human girl, right?" A man in the group looked at her.

"Hey! How much, merchant?"

"She is starting at four hundred **gon**.*"

"Expensive"

"Please look at her, my lord." His large hand cups her nice face. "She is beautiful, well build and clean not alike the other in that cell. Can you smell her?"

"Hn"

"Even if she is savage…a bit"

"Who is the savage, demon?!" The girl clawed on his arm but the demon merchant ignores her action and he does not want to damage his merchandise.

"Let me go!" A ping light emerged from her fine skin to shoot the green demon who held her arm on a wooden stage among the demon clients in the market.

"Oh!" a noise loud out from the group that surrounds the stage and some demons ran away from the point.

'What the matter?' A blue hair man got up and glared at the group.

"Why do you bring the miko here?"

"Miko?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I don't know that she is a miko." The merchant shook his head and got up.

"She is the danger."

"Oh! No! My lord, please come back and I have another girl for you."

His word made the clients stop but a blue hair man walked toward the stage and gazed at the raven hair girl who is angry and get ready to kill every demon that will close to her.

"I'll buy her and here is your money, one hundred gon."

"Well…she is four hundred gon."

"It is the good price for your commodity and I want to know that who will buy her?" The man crossed his arm and turned around to see the other clients are surrounding him. "You?"

"No, I won't kill myself by buy her to be my slave."

"Me too"

A blue head turned back to the green demon and shrugs his shoulder. "So"

"Alright, my lord and she is your."

"Hey! I said I'm not the goods. Don't you hear me?"

"Shut up girl and go with him. You're so lucky that he buys you to be his slave."

A pink clawed hand grasped her wrist and picked a silver bracelet from his long sleeve to put it on her.

"What"

"Safety first"

A small hand tried to loose it but the bangle does not lose her small wrist. "Remove it"

"I cannot but my lord can do. Come this way and we'll go back." A claw pointed at the gate of the market which is the freedom is in the outside but it is the long and hard way for her to escape this guy.

"My name is Seijiro."

"Kagome" She followed the man and waits for her chance to run away. 'I'll purify you, Seijiro and find the way back to my friend.'

* * *

Note: **Gon** = demon currency is forming by zeetaF Bank. You will find it in Returning Memory.


	3. Demon Castle

**Chapter three: Demon Castle**

A red, black wooden and igneous stone beautiful castle in on a high cliff is surrounding by the wood in the north and the east and the chasm in the west and the south. Lower of the cliff about a mile is a wide river and the thick wood. But a blue hair demon and a human girl fly across over the green forest the blue sky in a hot afternoon to the big castle.

He leaded the girl to a room in the ground floor in the end of the castle. A beautiful woman sat on a pad on the tatami floor in dim room is brightening by the afternoon sun light. Her lilac hair is shining up when the wind blows the tree leaves is outside.

'So beautiful'

"Ibu-san"

"Hn"

"Here is a new servant that you've been requested."

"Kagome, this is Ibu-san. She is your chief."

"A human"

"She is safer than the demon even thought she has a short life."

"Hn" A fine face turned to the entrance. "Maki, take her to the room and bring her here."

"Yes"

A soft pink hair woman is looking older than the school girl shown up at the door. Seijiro pushed her back to follow a new comer and sat himself on the floor to talk with the servant chief.

"How much?"

"One hundred gon"

"Too expensive"

"But she is the cleanest in the market. The merchant priced her is four hundred gon."

"Why do you buy her at this price?"

"She hit the merchant and no one wants her as their servant."

"Oh"

…

A girl held a bucket is full of the water to the hallway to scrub the floor of the castle but just the first floor. She won't allow the girl goes to the upstairs that the other has been taking responsibilities. Her colleagues are Maki and Chifuyu who are the demonesses from Tamba.

"It is clean now." A human girl sat against the cold wall in the hallway.

"Get up, Kagome"

"Can I get rest a little?"

"Yes but not here. Get up"

The weather is hotter than the last two days but a girl still washes the dirt clothes in the spring is in the grove near the castle.

'Why do I end up like this?' She stared at the clear blue sky. 'I got lost and was sold in a slave market and this day I became a servant of the castle demon that I never wish to happen.'

The damp clothes were dried under the sun light of the summer but a girl still is on her duty of a servant of the castle. The soft hands held a broomstick to sweeps the leaves from the court in the east of the castle. A creamy-brown sun hat on her raven head did not filter the heat from the sun much as she wants but it is better than a cloth or does not wear anything.

'It's too hot.' An arm wiped away the sweat on a nice face while the thin long legs dragged the girl to a big tree.

'I must drink the water before I'm going to get a heat stroke.'

The fine face turned around to find the water but nothing. 'Water, wat...'

'What the matter? Why the world is darkening?' A slim body tottered and fell on the ground while the other servants are on their duty in the castle.

A tall figure walked toward a human girl and the strong arms lifted her light body up before walk back into a brilliant castle. A slim body is lying on the mat and her head is lying on a soft pillow on a brilliant room is on the third floor of the castle.

"Water"

A large clawed hand lifted her head up and a cup of the cold water pointed at her dry lips. The cold liquid flows through her throat until it run out from the cup. A pair of cocoa eyes tried to open but a soft low tone stopped her.

"Close your eyes and get nap, woman"

"Yes"

She feels a damp cloth is pressing on her forehead and followed with someone's moving then her ears do not hear anything. Two hours later, a blue hair man came in the room to pick her up to her room and told her room mate to check her every two hours.


	4. Lord Goki

**Chapter four: Lord Goki**

The weather is colder than the last two weeks, a young woman sat at the door at the porch to see the falling rain hits the green leaves of the trees and the shrubs in a small garden. A cup of hot tea is on a wooden round table in her room is sharing with Chifuyu.

'How long have I been here? A month?'

"Kagome" The demoness put a pack of cloth on the floor.

"Hn" A navy blue yukata girl turned around to see her roommate who is a demoness.

"Aren't you a human and don't you eat food?"

"I'm not hungry yet and thank you, Chifuyu."

She got up and stretched her body. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Who is the lord of this castle?"

"Nobody tells you?"

"No"

"The lord of this castle is Lord Goki. He is a great dog demon."

"A great dog demon?" The girl tried to figure him. "What does he looks like?"

"He is tall, strong and handsome."

"Aha"

"He has a long brown hair and two black strips on each cheek."

"Mmm"

"Eh?"

"I'm just tried to imagine his look."

"Oh! But he is kind and charming but he is in awe of the power and the favor."

"It looks like he is old."

"Yes, he is over two thousand years old."

"Wow!"

* * *

A golden brown hair demon walked around his castle in the morning late to check the area and his servants after Seijiro told him about a human girl and her secret. He saw the girls and the men surround something and made his way toward them.

Every artery and nerve is tensing while every pair of eyes glared to each other and the hands. The lips smile evilly and the male sound rang her round ears.

"Lost for me, Kagome"

"Are you sure?"

A pair of emerald eyes stared at the paper cards on their hands and looked back at the human who sat on a chair and turned him her backside.

'What is it?'

"Royal flush!"

"Ah!"

"Pay me, Ken-san" A girl bares her palm.

"Alright"

"What are you doing?"

"Whao!, Goki-sama"

"Eh?" Everyone sat on the ground while a man dragged the girl to sit beside him.

"Tell me what do you play, human?"

"We played a card game."

"What does it call?"

"Poker, my lord"

"Go back at your work and you" A demon lord pointed at her. "Come with me"

"Goki-sama, please leave her a day"

"She is good event if she is a human."

"Shut up" The dog lord turned around and walked back to the castle.

A demon roommate touched the girl's shoulders and held her hands. "Kagome"

"I will try my best to beg him. Wish for me, Chifuyu, Tora-san."

A quiet and peaceful tea house is in a private garden near the brilliant castle. A raven hair girl sat silently on the wooden porch at a rice paper door. A great demon lord glanced at the human and says.

"Why don't you come in?"

"I…I…"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I know that it is a gamble but please leave me a day and I swear that I won't do it again."

'What does she think? Does she think I will kill her?'

"Come in, Kagome and don't make me repeat myself."

'Eh? Look like I had been heard this word but when and who.'

A girl felt an evil aura from her lord and gazed at his emerald eyes. "Yes, my lord. I'm coming."

"Sit at this table and show me your game card."

The school girl put the played cards on Kotatsu.

"Tell me the rule and how to play it."

"Yes, my lord"

…

An assistant name Kobomune arrived at the castle in the morning to inform the Dog lord about his master schedule while he visits here. The servants of the castle heard the good news and send the messages to their intend ladies about his news.

"How long have he will be here, Kobo-chan?"

"Well…Kobomune, my lord" The kamaitachi wants the demon lord changes the way he calls him. "He will be here for three days."

"Haah…So short" The demon lord got up and looked outwardly a window. 'Long time no fun with the pup' He turned around at a rice paper door. "Ibu"

A head of servant slid opened the door and bow at him. She waited for a new order quietly on the glossy wooden floor.

"Prepare the party"

"What's kind of the party, my lord?"

"Partner selection"

"But the lady won't allow this" Ibu thinks the Lady of the west will conclude about this too but she does not hear her letter.

"Don't worry. This is a small party to welcome my lovely nephew." The dog demon smiles equivocally. "Announce to the ladies that the party will be held on tomorrow in."

"…Yes, my lord" Her playful lord always cross the problem for his relatives and the western lord is his direct nephew one he loves the most.


	5. Asking the enemy

**Chapter five: Asking the enemy**

The cool wind blew pass an emotionless face turned to an artistic castle that towered on a high cliff. A tall frame rides upon a sparkling dust cloud when a pair of golden eyes glanced around the area. His blows are knitting a little when his nose sniffed a familiar smell from somewhere of his uncle's castle. The black shoes touch the wooden floor quietly when he arrived at the balcony.

"Finally you come, Sesh-chan" A light brown hair is swaying when the guy walked toward him.

"Uncle Goki" He looked at the elder and glances at the lower of the castle. "Why don't you tell me that you are busy?" The western lord saw some demonesses who came from many houses. They are young and dress themselve beautifully.

"Oh! There is nothing important, Sessh-chan." He smiled. "I heard from Kobo-chan that you got a business with me, right?" A large clawed hand holds his beloved nephew's shoulder gentry. 'It's great that he didn't notice.' The lord knew the young hates this kind the ceremony. 'But this pleased me a lot, Sessh-chan.'

A big garden was decorated exquisitely with the expensive and magical items those were stored in the castle for long time. Lord Goki is pleased when the ladies from every noble house came to join the party. The soft small hands pour sake in a white tumbler when the owner of the hands smiled shyly. The demonness moved backward a little when the show is starting.

"It's a pretty dance, isn't it, Sesh-chan?" The elder demon sibs a cup of sake.

'What's the hell on earth?' The silver brows were knitting a little while watching the dance. "Uncle"

"What?"

"My assistant didn't inform you about the meeting, did he?"

"Kobo-chan?...Yes, he did."

"So why do you have a party tonight?"

The light brown hair demon turned to see his beloved nephew. "Because I haven't seen you for a long time and my castle doesn't has any party for long time, too."

"The first answer, I accepted it but the second is not concern to me."

"Come on"

Somewhere of the demon castle, the kitchen is busy with the servants who prepared the food and the stuff for this party. A human girl held a basket of herb to put near a cook and help the other to clean the fish.

'I wanna see the party and want to know how fun of it.' She sighed softly when she cut a fish's stomach to pull out of its entrails. "Daisaku-san, the fish is ready."

"Good and the next is that duck." A cook demon pointed at a mallard in a bucket. "Now"

"In…in order" A small hand grabbed its neck firmly and quill it quickly. 'I'm gonna crazy. Anybody helps me!'

The party is over but the servants still have the works to do in a mess garden under the moonlight. A small frame gathers the bottles of sake when her demon friends who are Chifuyu and Maki collect the pads and the armrests.

"Kagome, you can head back to the room if you finish." The one of two told her while they are on the wide corridor.

"Yeah" Then her cocoa eyes were capturing with a long shining thread. "What's this?" The girl picked it up to consider carefully. "Such a beautiful silver thread…it reminds me of someone but…who is it?"

"Hurry up, human!" The fierce sound of someone loud from her back.

"Ah! Ibu-san" She kept the thread in her sleeve before picked the left bottles are still on the floor.

The moon raises high to the middle of the night sky, its gentle light baths over the land to pilot the hunters and the pray who patrol in the night. A fine face gazed at the moon through the wooden bar in her room. Her roommates do not come back yet but the girl does not care much.

'Inuyasha' A tear drops from her eye. 'Will you know that I am here? There is over a month that I was separated from you. Please hurry to find me. I miss you.'

A salt smell blew along the wind to catch somebody's nose who sits quietly at a window edge. A beauteous face turned out to sniff the smell that reminds him of someone. 'This smell is familiar but this is the uncle's castle.'

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Two female demons woke up on a thick futon to see the guy but their call cannot lead him away from the wind.

A sturdy frame got up and snatched his shirts to wear before walk out of the room left the demonnesses looked after his back.

"What's going on?"

"Who knows?" The answerer said and laid her tired body on a futon again. "But he is so great."

"Yes, you're right."

The cicadas shout through the grove in the noon. A dark blue kosode was rolled up to her tights when she stepped in the stream. A small frame squats in the cold stream to wash a dirt cloth with a wooden washboard. There are two baskets of the clean clothes on a rock.

"Here is the last one for today" She threw a clean cloth at a basket before sit on a rock in the middle of the stream. "I hate the summer." Two small hands bail the cold water to wash her face. The cold liquid flows to her neck. She opens the collar and bathes her chest to cool her temperature down.

"Woman" A bored tone called her from the back. Still no sooner she had turn around to see the caller. The sharp claws were pointed at her throat while a large clawed hand grabbed her small wrist to control a school girl. "What are you doing here, woman?"

'Sesshoumaru'

"Answer!"

"I…I…" The demon grabs her neck and pressed his hand firmly. "I was sold."

"Hn?"

A small hand tried to lose his grip but it is no use to against him. "I said I was sold. You can ask Ibu-san."

The western lord sniffed her smell to find her lie but only the truth. So he frees her and starts to leave the girl.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Hn?"

"Please help me. I ask for your mercy." The demon doesn't turn around but stand still. "I want to go back to my friends."

"It's not my business, woman." Then the tall frame is disappearing in the wind as the way he is.

His leaving made she cried out. "Sesshoumaru, please. I beg you for mercy." She does not know why she is sorry when her enemy left.

A hopeless girl carried a bucket along the corridor. It looks seem to endless as she felt that she might live here forever. 'I have no power so how can I escape here to see them again.' The girl sighed out. 'But…why is he here? Does he have a business with Lord Goki or…no! No! No! It cannot be like that. This is not a boy love story. How can you think like that to your helper?' She shook her head to drive away her naughty dirty imagination. "But who knows"

The demon is hiding his present in somewhere of the castle feels uneasy when he smells her odor. 'What does she think?'

"What's wrong, Sesh-chan?" The elder looked at the human girl who walked alone in the corridor. "Do you have any concern with that girl? Or you…"

"Stop thinking like that, uncle"

"Come on, I heard that you have a human kid under your care, right?"

"So what? Do you think that I will prefer her too? Stupid!"

"Isn't it like that, it is?"

"By the way, I do not know that you have a human servant."

"Well…I don't know, too."

"What?"

"You might ask my chief servant."

"Ibu"

"Aha!" Then the elder left his nephew at the corner.

'I was sold.' Her word is echo in his mind.

'Does she was separated from the group and was captured by the demon?'

'Please help me. I ask for your mercy, Sesshoumaru.' Her entreaty is full of pity. "Geez, it's not my business. I must go back to find that bastard."

"But she is a miko, isn't she?"

"I don't care."

"**We can use her."**

"Hn?"

"**She is a jewel guardian and she can feel that damn shard."**

"So"

"**We use her to get the shards and Naraku's incarnations will after us to find them."**

"Do you mean we will capture them to ask for his hiding place, beast?"

"**Or track hem to his place. Don't you think so, Sesshoumaru? It is easier than you find his place by yourself. She will be our useful tools if you see so."**


	6. With the demon(s)

**Chapter Six: With the demon(s)**

Everyday has been passing slowly like a snail walking after an angel (demon) left her behind. The lowly servant lift still continues as usual even if she does not want it. A thin frame still washes the dirt clothes in a stream in a grove. The sunlight shines through the thick green leave above her head. A human servant looked around to see the visitor but he does not come after that day.

'I just hope…hope for what? He never cares that why I am here. But…I still hope that…he will help me.' She sighed softly. 'Stupid! Don't you remember that he never…cares?' Suddenly, her bare foot slipped on a mossy rock that is under the water .A clear water drops from the corner of her eye. "That's hurt." Then the hopeless tear floats down her cheeks when her patience is at the limit.

"**Get up, woman"**

A beast sound called her who still soaks in the water. A schoolgirl is shivering when she heard the step sound came closer.

"**Now"**

A large clawed hand grabbed her arm roughly before threw her slim body over his shoulder. A white big furry pelt catches her teary eyes. 'Impossible!' no sooner she can say anything, the capture just leapt through the sky and she felt that the land is far down from her feet.

"What"

"**Shut up! You'll bite your tongue, woman."**

She does as the demon says and just watches the backward view that pass her surprising eyes. This is a long distance way but in a shortest time as she ever takes a journey in the Sengoku era. Her captor travels faster than Inuyasha.

'Maybe he is the faster demon in this world.' In a minute, the helpless girl feels her eyes are dizzy. 'I should shut my eyes before I'm going to vomit on him.'

The demon senses a human on his shoulder feels uneasy. **'Pitiful! Why the human is so weak?'** suddenly, the demon stopped immediately when something was throwing from the thick forest beneath him. That object is small and shiny. No sooner he can consider the next objects were throwing at him again.

"What" the girl on his shoulder asked but the demon does not answer her. The clawed hand drew a demon sword from his hip. 'Tokijin!'

The evil red light from a sword was whipping from its owner to attack the beneath forest the demonic power from the sword destroyed the forest and the living things. Then the demon pulled a fluffy and wrapped around her body before throws the girl to somewhere.

The demon dashed down the destroying forest to beat the attacker who dares to challenge him. The burning smell mixed with the soil caught his nose. The smoke is a good hiding for the enemy but its smell cannot fool the demon lord. Tokijin was throwing again but it released the minor power than the last time.

"That was closed." A black figure moved from a burning tree. "Like they said the great lord is hard to attack." He greets the demon lord. "I am a shinobi demon. My goal is…" the ninja dashed rapidly toward him and pulled a pair of chain sickles to aim the lord's head. "Ya head!"

'**My head? So boring'** the demon lord does not know who wants his head but one thing he knew is he has lot of enemies those he can count and a countless of the hidden. 'I must finish this stupid fight and pick her up.'

The flashlight and the clatter of metal from the fighting is periodical from everywhere. Once came from the sky and a few second came from the woods.

"Sound awfully" A girl carries his big pelt on her shoulders and tries to hear their fight while found her way to escape them.

Half an hour later, a school girl stopped at a stream and threw his fluffy next to a rock. Two sore legs were sinking in the cold water to feel fresh. Unfortunately, her small foot swerves on a slippery stone beneath her. "Veee!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" A snotty guy laughs at her. "Fufufu! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, my stomach hurts." He caressed his belly and tries to calm his amusement. His three eyes still looks at the surface and saw her head popped up from the water. "Hey! I never saw a human girl like you before."

'Demon!' A wet girl is shocking. What should I do?!'

The stranger jumped from a branch to a rock and cupped her head to look clearly. "Did a cat get your tongue, girl?" He knows this human is frightening and he will not kill her yet. In the past few weeks is boring but now he found a new toy to play with.

"Fluffy"

"Eh?"

"I call you, fluffy." He tilts the head. "From now on, your name is fluffy and you must answer me every time when I call you."

"Hey! Cut it out and I'm not your man. I have mine." First time, she was fear of him but now she is angry at him. "How dare you call me fluffy?"

The demon pointed at a big pelt that she threw it next to a rock on the land. "It's ok if you don't like that name. So…how about Soakie?"

"Eh?"

"Get up Soakie, come with me" A clawed hand pulled her from the water and called something by his whistle. Then a brown giant monkey came from the grove. "Let's go, Momosaru"

The western lord is upset when he recalled the past few hours ago after he took a girl and left the castle. He disagrees with his beast to take the girl with them but the beast is self-willed.

'Mulishly'

"**I don't care that how you call me, Sesshoumaru."**

After tracked her old scented, the dog lord stopped at a stream and found only his pelt on the ground. Her scented is far a bit and ended at the stream. 'Where is she?' He glanced around the area but does not hear or smell her presence.

"**It's strange."**

"Hn"

"**I sure that she is happy to see and she is the one to ask us to take her from the castle. But where is that girl?"**

"She might fine her way to head back."

"**I don't think so. I sensed another demon's aura with her at the last moment."**

"And a smell of a monkey"

* * *

The strong wind blew against her face and sometime it came from beneath to blow her hair up. The late afternoon sun will to set down in an hour but the demon stills hand on his forehead for searching something.

"What are you looking for, demon?"

"Kazeyoshi"

"Eh?"

"My name is Kazeyoshi."

"Alright Kazeyoshi and tell me what are you looking for?"

"Mmm…I don't know."

"What?!"

"I just forget it when you ask me."

"It's not my fault." The school girl is upset after her long journey from Lord Goki's castle. 'Why don't you change your name is Boukyakumaru or Wasureppoi no Yoshi instead of that name?'

"Well, if you cannot remember what you want to do, so let me go."

"No"

"Hey!" She tried to remove his hand from her waist.

"I'll let you stay beside me until I bore you, Isarai."

"What"

"Your new name" Kazeyoshi looked back at her. "Seseragi or Irie"

"No"

"Hn…Shippori is suiting you."

"Don't call me that stupid name and my name is Kagome, Boukyakumaru!"


	7. Young

**Chapter seven: Young**

The sky is dark after the day light said goodbye to the land. The wind is colder than the day and follows by the thunder sound from somewhere. The leaves are blowing violently by the wind. A small body curls up against a big one to warm them up. A tall figure of someone stood alone on a high cliff to look over something.

'There is something bothers me all the day but I don't know what it is.' The faux hawk money demon is suspicious.

****Flash back****

_Deep in a high mountain, there is a demon village is hiding in. The chief of the village is a powerful monkey demon who is Kazeyoshi's father. One day, he was informed from an assistant that the chief and the board members want to see him._

"_What's the matter, father?" A young demon sat before them in a big house. The uneasy atmosphere made he feels uncomfortable._

_An old one glanced at him. "Kazeyoshi, how old are you?"_

"_Well…I'll be two hundred and sixty three years old on the next month."_

"_Have you ever been outside of the mountain?" Another member asked him._

"_I have been travelling at the human villages at the hi…Ops!" The clawed hands cover his mouth quickly after told them._

"_That's means you do still violated the rules since you became grown, don't you?" The younger cannot find an excuse and accept his mistake._

"_Hmphhh! Alright, we won't deal you out."_

"_Really?"_

"_If you show us that you can prove your ability."_

"_Ehhh?"_

"_Show us that you are growing enough to take-care of yourself when you have nobody to serve or stay abreast of what's going on when you are alone."_

"_Ha! Such a piece of cake" He grins at the members. "Because I'm the smartest student in our village and I am the only one who is a champion in the fighting competitions in every season."_

****End flashback****

"Do they look down on me that I cannot protect myself? I'll show you how strong I am, old men."

A new trip group arrived at a mouth of a large cave in a deep forest. An oragne hair demon said he came here to see somebody for a while. The girl denied to accompany him to the inside and she stands pat to stay outside.

"If you say so" He twist his head a side to glance at her. "Momo"

"Screech!(Yes!)" A giant demon stood next to the girl answer him.

"Keep an eye on her"

"Screech!(In order!)"

'Damn! How can I sneak away from him?'

"Wait here with Momo and I won't go for long time, Shippori."

The two creatures his back is fading in the darkness. The girl looked around the forest to find the way to flee from here but the monkey is cleaver as his master. He jumps on a tree and marks his presence from the girl.

'That idiote Boukyakumaru' The capturing girl is upset. 'I just hope that Sesshoumaru can track my scent toward here. But if he doesn't…what should I do? Struck with them until the day he kills me.'

A despair girl walked to a creek where they just past in the last tens minutes. A lost girl picked some berries from the bushes those she walked pass along the way until she reached her destination.

'Inuyasha' A tear dropped on her hand. 'Please hurry' Then she whips her tear away. "Sadness cannot fill my empty stomach."

The sun is above her head and its light flashes on a tiny object on her wrist. "This bracelet"

****Flashback****

"_Wear this and the demons can't harm you." Seijiro pauses a little. "And in the other hand, you can't user your power to harm them too."_

"_What!?"_

"_I think I said clearly." He got up and turned around before walks toward a door. "The one person can removed this is my lord."_

****End flashback****

"You are idiote too, Seijiro."

The forest is peaceful. The birds sing their love song when the wind and the water dance on their rhythm of life. The young girl wants it to be like this forever. No demon, no Kazeyoshi or anyone else.

"Such an escaping to another world even though it is the same world I live in."

"Momo! Shippori!"

Her peaceful world was destroying by the one she does not want to hear his voice now. In a second, the sound of fighting and beating of something came on her way. The metallic sound and the falling tree sound are over loud the woods.

"What's the hell?"

"Stupid bear"

Her cocoa eyes were wind when the two objects appeared before her eyes. "Kaze!"

"Get away, Shippori" The demon shouts at her to evade aside.

The bear demon throws his fits pass above her head to hit a near tree and some flack of it cut her skin. The red blood dribbles along her skin. A tiny form collapsed on the hard ground and her head hit a stone. A helpless girl tries to get up but her body is numb.

'What's the matter? Why I can't move my body?' She recalled her last few second memories. 'The ground is shaking a bit and that guy called Momo and me. A giant bear chased after him…Ahhh' A laying girl feels her vision is starting blur. 'Bakayoshi'

* * *

A tall frame stopped at a temporary battle field where were held in a deep forest. The trail of fighting came from somewhere is quite far. The trees were breaking apart from their bases. This figure will not be surprising if a smell does not catch his nose.

The silver brows are knitting together when he found the source of it. 'Human Blood'

'**Won't we find her?'**

"It's not my business."

'**Oh'** The internal beast is not surprise. So he wants to make sure that their equipment will be safe or at least she does not die before they will reach the goal. "But I will do it."

A young demon is busy to find the way to heal a human girl who was hit by crossfire. First time, he will leave her die at that woods but Momosaru glared at him like a warning.

****Flashback****

"Why do you looking at me like that?" He curls up. "She is just a human and the human die easily." But the peach monkey still stares. "Alright! Alright! I'll save her as you want, Momo."

****End flashback****

Some cloth was throwing away and some herbal medicine was placing on the wounds. I don't know the demon medicine is going to work on a human." The liquid is coating on her next wound when Momo dips its small finger in a pot of unguent and put it on the young demon.

"So to speak, it's the first time I see a human girl body. Look like she is not different from the female demon much. " A long finger of Momo pointed at her hand and nails.

"Oh!" Kazeyoshi picked her small hand up. "The human hasn't any claw as we have." The boy leaned his face close to her chest. "Wow! She has a pleasing scent." Then the orange citrine eyes met a pair of soft objects on her chest. "What is it, Momo?"

"Screech, screech (I don't know.)"

"Did she get ill? Why her chest is blowing out? What should we do, Momo?" The young demon is fidget.

"Screech Screech Screech (This might call Pneumonia.)"

"What!?"

"Screech Screech Screech (Pneumonia, I had been heard from a human from the faraway land.)"

"A human from the faraway land"

"Screech Screech (Yes, the human has blond hair and has a tall frame. They said it is a kind of syndrome.)"

"Hey but some females demon have a kind of this chest too. Or…it is an infective syndrome."

At that time, a pair of bloody eyes stared at the panic demons who are in a grove. The last light of the day is slowly faded away but the air still hot from the day heat. The owner of the blood eyes looked at the north found a nimbus is coming on his way.

**"No good"**


End file.
